Радужные драбблы
by Alex Scorpio
Summary: Драбблы по всем цветам радуги про моих любимых героев.


**Название: **Радужные драбблы

**Автор: **Alex Scorpio

**Фэндом: **Boys over Flowers (2009)

**Пейринг: **И Чжун/Га Эль

**Рейтинг: **G

**Сюжет: **несколько не особо связанных между собой миников

**От автора: **хотела придать отрывками некую хронологическую последовательность, но не получилось

**1. Красный**

- Каждый в своей жизни должен попробовать ролевые игры, - глубокомысленно заметил Ву Бин, окидывая взглядом Га Эль в форме медсестры.

Девушка в который раз за день густо покраснела и нервно оглянулась на дверь больничной палаты, в которой четвертый день томился попавший в аварию И Чжун. По обе стороны от двери замерли непоколебимые как столбы и столь же живые лицом секьюрити. Еще четверо попарно рассредоточились по обоим концам коридора, один отошел к кофейному автомату, а начальник службы безопасности семьи Со устроился на стуле прямо напротив палаты и раскрыл принесенную с собой газету.

Остальные проследили взгляд Га Эль и дружно вздохнули.

- А… не получится как-то по-другому пройти к И Чжуну сонбэ? – несмело поинтересовалась Чан Ди, которая тоже была не в восторге от этого маскарада.

- И что ты предлагаешь? – пожал плечами Чжи Ху. – Нас к нему без звука пропустят, мы же лучшие друзья, тебя еще туда-сюда, можем с собой протащить…

- А вот с Га Эль мы сглупили, - подхватил Ву Бин. – Сказали, что она его девушка, и теперь ей к нему не пройти.

Подруги недоуменно переглянулись.

- Вы просто его бывших не знаете, - со вздохом пояснил Чжун Пё. – Я бы таких тоже не хотел видеть в своей палате. К тому же на моей памяти как минимум трое пытались его пристукнуть.

Га Эль вздрогнула и нервно одернула форму. Ву Бин ободряющей ей улыбнулся.

- Так что скажи спасибо, ты тогда была в очках и шляпе, теперь они тебя не узнают, - хмыкнул он. – И за то, что у Чжи Ху связи в этой больнице – тоже.

- Но я ведь ничего не умею! – привела решающий довод девушка.

- Не дрейфь, - успокоил ее наследник мафиозного клана, - главное внимание! Вот у Чжун Пё была личная горничная, - он подмигнул смущенной Чан Ди, - а у И Чжуна теперь – личная медсестра…

Га Эль подумала, что с этого дня красный станет для нее постоянным цветом лица.

- Поэтому не парься и иди к нему, - Чжун Пё легонько подтолкнул ее к палате. – Ты его сразу на ноги поставишь!

- И не только на ноги, - вполголоса добавил Ву Бин, когда девушка скрылась за дверью.

**2. Оранжевый**

- Охотник из него никакой, - покачал головой И Чжун. – Так что, Чан Ди, он просто пускает тебе пыль в глаза.

Зачем Чжун Пё решил отправиться этим летом именно в Африку на сафари, для остальных было загадкой, но все с удовольствием воспользовались возможностью вырваться из Кореи.

- Попридержи язык, - огрызнулся Чжун Пё. – Я, между прочим, стреляю лучше всех вас!

- По тарелочкам, - с усмешкой пояснил девушкам Ву Бин.

- А на охоте ты пока даже зайца не убил, - безжалостно напомнил лучшему другу Чжи Ху.

- Ну и не надо! – вырвалось у впечатлительной Га Эль.

Судя по решительному лицу Чжун Пё, подначки сделали свое дело и он решил добыть во имя возлюбленной как минимум льва. Друзья только этого и добивались.

После обеда наследник корпорации «Шинхва» исчез вместе со своей невестой в неизвестном направлении. Остальные оказались предоставлены самим себе.

- Га Эль, - И Чжун, которому надоел однообразный вид из окна их бунгало, отвернулся от окна и взглянул на девушку, - слушай, может, ну ее, эту Африку?

- Не забывай, - весело посмотрела на него Га Эль, - я деревенщина, которая дальше побережья нигде не бывала. И мне здесь нравится.

И Чжун состроил умилительную физиономию, подошел к ее креслу и присел возле него на корточки.

- Ну, пожалуйста, - проникновенно заглядывая в глаза девушке, попросил он, - если хочешь, поедем в другое место. В Париж, мм?

Га Эль рассмеялась и взъерошила его волосы.

- Сами же говорили, что Чжун Пё никого еще не подстрелил, - напомнила она. – Ну и сейчас он покрасуется перед Чан Ди, покажет ей, как умеет метко стрелять, и мы уедем.

- Кажется, ты знаешь моего друга лучше меня, - хмыкнул И Чжун.

- Думаешь, ты по-другому смотришься, когда за мной ухаживаешь? – поддразнила его девушка.

Он ухмыльнулся и потянулся за поцелуем, когда тишину нарушил звук выстрела и истошный визг автомобильной сирены. И Чжун подскочил как ужаленный.

- Моя машина!

Он пулей вылетел из бунгало, Га Эль едва поспевала следом. Примчавшись на парковку, они увидели оранжевый спортивный автомобиль И Чжуна с простреленным стеклом и пробитой покрышкой. Хозяин рухнул рядом с искалеченной машиной на колени.

- Какой урод… - угрожающе начал он, но тут из-за окружающих парковку деревьев вышел сконфуженный Чжун Пё с ружьем и в сопровождении Чан Ди.

- Гу Чжун Пё… - в лучших традициях последней медленно произнес И Чжун, надвигаясь на друга. – Сколько ты мне должен за машину, мы потом обсудим, а пока хочу тебе сказать, что если ты спутал ее с тигром, то знай: в Африке они не водятся!

**3. Желтый**

- Желает ли кто-нибудь в этом зале назвать причины, по которым этот брак не может быть заключен? – торжественно завывал Чжун Пё. – Если нет, то пусть замолчит навеки!

- Опять все переврал, - закатил глаза Чжи Ху, Чан Ди и Ву Бин весело переглянулись.

Чжун Пё тем временем сурово оглядел пустующий зал, в котором находились только трое друзей. Стоявшие у импровизированного алтаря И Чжун и Га Эль терпеливо ждали.

На репетиции настояли товарищи будущего жениха, мотивировав это тем, что настоящая свадьба должна пройти без сучка и задоринки. Хотя невесту и ее лучшую подругу не оставляли подозрения, что парни просто хотят подурачиться. Место долго не искали, остановившись на помещении, где проходило несостоявшееся бракосочетание Чжун Пё, зал даже украсили гирляндами из желтых цветов. Правда, И Чжун категорически заявил, что по-настоящему жениться он здесь отказывается.

Инициатор репетиции, удостоверившись, что никто из присутствующих не собирается озвучивать свои возражения, хотел было продолжить…

- Я протестую! – вскочил Ву Бин.

Жених и невеста озадаченно посмотрели на нарушителя спокойствия.

- Ты же совсем бедной девочке голову заморочишь, - привел свой аргумент лучший друг будущего мужа.

- Испортишь лучшие годы ее жизни! - даже не пытаясь скрыть ухмылку, заявил Чжун Пё.

- И вообще ты бабник, - подал голос Чжи Ху.

- Так что Га Эль, выходи лучше за меня, а? – подмигнул девушке Ву Бин.

И Чжун, не ожидавший от друзей такого коварства, изумленно молчал. Плечи невесты, спрятавшей лицо у него на груди, подозрительно подрагивали. Он испуганно взглянул на нее.

- Га Эль, родная, ну пожалуйста, прости! – уговаривал он, поглаживая девушку по спине. – Они все идиоты, им лишь бы постебаться!

Невеста замотала головой, отстранилась от него, подошла к переднему ряду кресел, рухнула на сидение… и зашлась в приступе истерического хохота, то хватаясь за живот, то принимаясь вытирать выступившие слезы. И Чжун облегченно вздохнул, разрываясь между желаниями присоединиться к задыхающимся от смеха друзьям и вколотить кое-кому немного мозгов.

Репетиция определенно удалась.

**4. Зеленый**

- Знать тебя больше не хочу! – те посетители ресторана, которые не повскакивали со своих мест, когда начался разговор на повышенных тонах, подпрыгнули сейчас.

Га Эль уже сто раз прокляла ту минуту, когда согласилась прийти сюда с коллегой по работе, который давно уже к ней неровно дышал. Но обидеть милого и симпатичного молодого человека, с таким трудом заказавшего здесь столик, она на решилась, и вот, пожалуйста, - не успев толком начать ужин, она увидела входящего в зал И Чжуна с какой-то… женщиной!

К чести обоих, некоторое время они еще пытались вести себя как цивилизованные люди и игнорировать друг друга. Но ей пришлось выйти в дамскую комнату, путь в которою лежал в непосредственной близости от его столика, и когда она проходила мимо, он не преминул вполголоса отпустить обидное замечание. Разумеется, она все прекрасно расслышала, в долгу не осталась, и понеслось.

Так что следующие полчаса все посетители имели возможность наслаждаться бесплатным спектаклем в исполнении одного из принцев из F4 и деревенщины, которая недавно сменила работу официантки на таящую сомнительные прелести возможность возиться с детьми.

Наконец, исчерпав запас словесных аргументов, Га Эль в запальчивости схватила с ближайшего столика увесистую тарелку с намерением запустить ей в кое-чью упрямую черноволосую голову. И Чжун побледнел и переменился в лице.

- Не смей! – севшим голосом произнес он. – Это же настоящий зеленый фарфор!

Девушка преувеличенно внимательно оглядела тарелку… и с наслаждением рассадила ее об пол.

- Он заплатит, - мстительно заявила она схватившемуся за сердце официанту.

И Чжун дернулся и сурово поджал губы. Прежде чем Га Эль успела нанести ресторану еще более ощутимый урон, он привычным движением схватил ее за запястье, резко развернулся и потащил за собой. Сунув первому попавшемуся официанту несколько купюр, он вырвал у расторопного гардеробщика их верхнюю одежду и пинком распахнул входную дверь. Все это время Га Эль упиралась с упорством, достойным лучшего применения.

- Ты что это вытворяешь? – вопросила она, когда он потянул ее за собой на улицу.

- Мы уходим, - отрезал И Чжун, умудряясь одновременно тащить ее на буксире и рыться в кармане в поисках ключей от машины.

Когда дверь за ними захлопнулась, в зале воцарилась гробовая тишина. Коллега Га Эль и спутница И Чжуна, как-то незаметно оказавшиеся совсем рядом, синхронно вздохнули.

- Я, конечно, знал, у меня нет особых шансов, - сокрушенно поделился молодой человек, - но даже не подозревал, что настолько…

**5. Голубой**

- Где Га Эль? – обеспокоенно спросила Чан Ди.

- Да и И Чжун куда-то запропастился, - констатировал Чжи Ху, оглядев пустующую стоянку.

- Ну его машина вон стоит, значит, он еще здесь, - заметил Чжун Пё.

- Хм… - Ву Бин нарочито глубокомысленно поскреб макушку. – И Чжун пропал, Га Эль тоже нигде нет… Это наводит на некоторые подозрения…

Тревога Чан Ди возросла в разы.

- Надо их найти! – она решительно тряхнула головой и потащила за собой трех друзей, не понимавших, что такого страшного в том, чтобы оставить И Чжуна и Га Эль наедине.

Обнаружились они, естественно, вместе. Осторожно выглянув из-за надежно скрывающей их живой изгороди, трое из F4 и Чан Ди узрели парочку, слившуюся в глубоком поцелуе.

- По-моему, они сильно расстроятся, если мы их прервем, - высказал гениальную догадку Чжун Пё.

- Кстати, - произнес Чжи Ху, - припоминаю, я их видел уже когда все закончилось. По-моему, Га Эль его куда вела, а И Чжун шел за ней.

Ву Бин расплылся в улыбке.

- Неужели малышка Га Эль решила проявить инициативу? – он игриво подтолкнул локтем Чан Ди.

- Вообще-то, она говорила, что хочет окончательно с ним расстаться… - задумчиво проговорила Чан Ди.

- Кто-нибудь, убейте меня, - в пространство сообщил Ву Бин. – Когда они познакомились, он заявлял, что больше всего не любит именно таких женщин, и носился с ней, как с писаной торбой. Потом рассказывал, что якобы не встречается с хорошими девочками, но ей не дал ни одного парня завести. А теперь это что? Прощальный поцелуй? Более гнилого отмаза вы жизни не слышал!

Остальные солидарно промолчали.

И Чжун и Га Эль тем временем оторвались друг от друга и огляделись по сторонам, видимо, удивляясь, когда это на небе успела взойти перечеркнутая голубыми облаками луна.

Ву Бин, которому надоела конспирация, вскочил во весь рост.

- Эй, И Чжун! – заорал он. – Когда окончательно расстанетесь, учти, я хочу быть шафером!

**6. Синий**

- Сидит в той башне прекрасная принцесса, которую охраняет синий дракон, - с выражением рассказывал И Чжун.

- А почему синий? – тут же спросила любопытная малявка из первого ряда.

- Потому что… потому что он повелевает тучами и грозами, а на рыцарей насылает ливни и ураганы, - нашелся И Чжун и продолжил: - Но есть один принц, который так сильно любит ту принцессу, что готов даже сразиться с драконом.

Малыши притихли, завороженные незатейливой историей, и И Чжун украдкой вытер со лба пот. Он в жизни бы не подумал, как сложно, оказывается, присматривать за детьми, и посочувствовал Га Эль. Хотя она, похоже, как раз обожала возиться с мелкими.

Правда, И Чжун сейчас сидел на полу группы детского сада в чертовски неудобной позе не от хорошей жизни. Позавчера они с Га Эль масштабно разругались, и девушка с достоинством проигнорировала ассортимент цветочного магазина, расположившийся его стараниями в ее квартире, равно как и самого Казанову F4, битый час стоявшего перед ней на коленях. Сменив все-таки гнев на милость, она озвучила условия прощения, и И Чжуну захотелось взвыть. Га Эль потребовала, чтобы он целый день занимался в детском саду с ее подопечными!

Поначалу это было сущей пыткой, и молодой человек, в последнее время начавший было задумываться о прелестях, которые, возможно, все-таки таились в семейной жизни, тут же переменил свое мнение. Слово «дети» в ближайшее время грозило стать для него ругательным.

Останавливало его от панического бегства лишь то, что Га Эль обещала его простить, и не только на словах. Именно поэтому весь предыдущий час он рассказывал малышам сказку перед дневным сном. Давно исчерпав запас известных ему историй, он принялся сочинять собственные, но детям, похоже, было все равно. Скоро притихшие подопечные отправятся по кроваткам, после тихого часа большую часть заберут родители, а там уже не за горами вечер и…

И Чжун тихонько вздохнул. Только мысль о времени, когда они с Га Эль, наконец, останутся наедине, его и спасала. Он уже тысячу раз поклялся себе, что никогда в жизни не обидит свою невесту, потому что не выдержит больше вот так просить прощения.

Сказка сделала свое дело – довольные счастливым воссоединением принца и принцессы, дети безропотно разошлись по кроваткам. Абсолютно вымотанный И Чжун уселся прямо на пол и перевел дух. Га Эль тихо подошла сзади, одной рукой погладила его по плечу, другой взъерошила его волосы и поцеловала жениха в макушку.

- Ты просто чудо, - шепнула она.

Она склонилась к нему для быстрого поцелуя, и И Чжун вдруг понял, что готов не раз еще просить у нее прощения. Оно того стоило.

**7. Фиолетовый**

**- **Фазан по-бургундски для мадам, - невозмутимый официант поставил на стол тарелку с чем-то явно дорогим, по-ресторанному красивым и наверняка фантастически вкусным.

Га Эль похлопала глазами. За шесть лет знакомства и год семейной жизни она так и не перестала удивляться изобретательности И Чжуна и сомневалась, что когда-либо перестанет. Предоставляя ему возможность выбрать за нее блюдо в ресторане, можно было ожидать любых сюрпризов. А еще он до сих пор обожал покупать жене одежду, и ее сегодняшнее фиолетовое платье составляло гармоничный дуэт с его шейным платком.

Когда официанты, принесшие собравшимся за столом заказанные яства и вина, удалились, со своего места поднялся Чжун Пё с бокалом в руке. Он хотел было постучать по ножке вилкой, но остальные уже послушно замолчали и повернулись к нему.

- Я собрал вас здесь сегодня, - сияя как медный таз, провозгласил молодой человек, - и хочу первым произнести тост. Чжи Ху, И Чжун, Ву Бин, я очень рад, что вы все пришли, и поэтому давайте выпьем – уж не обижайтесь, девушки, - за F4. За дружбу!

- За дружбу! – воодушевленно подхватили остальные, и воздух над столом наполнился смехом и звоном.

Га Эль наклонила бокал ровно настолько, чтобы вино коснулось ее губ, и поспешно поставила его обратно. Это не укрылось от Ву Бина.

- А ты почему не пьешь? – он покачал головой, комично вскинув брови. – Хочешь обидеть нашего Чжун Пё?

- Нет-нет! – поспешно выпалила она. – Мне просто нельзя!..

Она осеклась и прикусила губу. За столом воцарилось озадаченное молчание. Чан Ди и Чжи Ху, как самые медицински продвинутые, первыми догадались, в чем дело и обменялись понимающими ухмылками. Потом дошло до остальных, и на зардевшуюся Га Эль и довольного И Чжуна посыпались поздравления.

- Прости, - она повернулась к мужу, - я хотела сделать сюрприз…

Он прервал ее поцелуем, и присутствующие разразились аплодисментами.

- Пока неизвестно, кто будет? – спросил Чжун Пё.

- Нет, - покачала головой Га Эль, - срок слишком маленький.

- А кого больше хотите? – полюбопытствовала Чан Ди.

- Девочку, - ответил за обоих будущий отец.

Ву Бин закатил глаза.

- Нет, И Чжун, ты неисправим! – он от души хлопнул друга по плечу. – Вроде женился, а все равно одной красивой женщины тебе мало!


End file.
